


Dream

by UPlover



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie has a nightmare. Eddie comforts his love until he falls asleep.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Dream

“It’s just a bad dream. I’ve got you,” Eddie shooshed Richie who trembled in his arms. Just moments ago he yelled this horrendous scream that startled Eddie out of his sleep. For a moment he thought they were being attacked until he looked down at Richie thrashing about, yelling for Eddie and cursing at a vile figure he knew very well. 

Richie grasped Eddie’s shirt in tight knots, burying his entire face into his shoulder. Without his glasses he was disoriented of his surroundings which added to the reason why he was so hysterical, clinging to his lover. 

“You were dead! You were dead!” Richie cried, gasping in his uneven breaths.

Gently pulling the man away to make Richie look at him in the eyes, Eddie noticed him staring at his chest. 

Doctors said that it was a miracle that he even survived such an incident. Even after four months, Eddie still wasn’t fully recovered. He may never fully recover having to live a different life from how he lived before. More carefully. How ironic. Eddie always felt that he was being too careful when in all actuality he was hurting himself. He never lived. Until now.

Eddie rested his hand against Richie’s face which dripped with sweat. “Richie, I’m right here. I’m here because of you. And I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry to say this, but you’re stuck with me!”

Making the man smile, Richie looked a little better, however, still trembling ever so slightly. Tears trickled down his cheek, staring into his love’s eyes.

“I can’t lose you.”

“It was just a dream.”

“What if-”

“I’m here.”

“- you died?”

“I’m alive.”

Sleep took over Richie in a matter of seconds. The man was so exhausted that he could hardly keep his head up, letting Eddie lower him into the pillows. Why did Richie always look so silly when he slept? His arms splayed out in every direction with his mouth hanging open? At this point, he lost count on how many times he had to whack him with a pillow because of his atrocious snoring. 

Wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leaning his head right into the crook of Richie’s neck, Eddie fell back to sleep, protecting his love from any nightmares. He was brave.


End file.
